


And Baby Makes...?

by SRassier



Series: Five and Dolores sitting in a tree... [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Babies, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hillywood Reference, Humor, Pregnancy, Twins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: The twins' first birthday, a pregnancy, a couple of weddings, and a birth. All of these things are full of surprises for the Hargreeves family because...that's how I roll.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character (only mentioned)
Series: Five and Dolores sitting in a tree... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The Twins Turn One

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, blah, blah...read the other stories in the series if you want this to make sense...or don't...how you live your life does not concern me.
> 
> See if you can catch the Hillywood Reference...
> 
> And as always...I have never had a baby (and my calculus is VERY rusty), everything is googled.
> 
> Rated M for language and a VERY brief sexy sexy time at the very end of the fic.

Klaus was putting the finishing touches on the cake he was decorating as Delores walked into the kitchen. It was an umbrella with the numbers 10 and 11 in frosting on the top of it. “Wow,” She remarked as she rounded the table to get a better look at the dessert, “you are really getting good at that.”  
“Thank you my dear…only the best for my cute little nieces.”  
“I’m sure they will appreciate it.”  
“I’m sure they will simply grab chunks of it with their chubby little fingers and smash it into their mouths.”  
Delores laughed. “Yeah, well…I appreciate it.”

She put a pot of water on and chatted with her brother-in-law as the water boiled. They discussed the twins’ first birthday and the party that went with it. “I think first birthday parties are kind of silly.” She confessed as the kettle whistled and she went to grab it. “It’s not like the girls will even remember it.”  
“It’s not for them dear.” Klaus put a cover on the cake and placed it gingerly into the refrigerator. “It’s for us.”  
“Hmm.” She poured the hot water over the teabag in her mug and bid him goodnight. “I better go get the soon to be birthday girls ready for bed.”

She made a beeline for where she knew her family would be. Five had in the past 7 months commandeered his father’s former study and used it for whatever he saw fit; research, reading, math, pacing and talking to himself about the commission either no longer existing or simply ignoring the Hargreeves family. Right now, however, it was being used as a makeshift classroom.

Delores peeked her head in and saw Five sitting on the floor with the twins. Each girl had a toy in their hand and were essentially ignoring their father as he explained, “…that’s differentiation. Integration, is the method by which we calculate the anti-derivative of a function.”  
She chuckled as she pushed the door open. “I think they may be a bit too young for calculus.”  
He looked up at her. “It’s just the basics.”  
“Either way, school’s over. It’s bedtime.” She reached down and picked up Rose as Five did the same with Lily. She gave him a side glance and grinned, “maybe after we get these two to sleep you can take me to bed and calculate the derivative of MY function.”  
A faint “NERDS” was heard from the hall as Klaus passed by.

The next morning, Delores was finishing getting Lily dressed as Rose played in her crib, both unaware of it being their special day. She was humming the birthday song when the door to the kids’ room opened and she turned to see Diego standing in the doorway. “Hey there!”  
“Hi.” He walked up to Rose and immediately picked her up, smiling as he did so. Delores was in awe at how much the girls loved their Uncle Diego. He was a natural with kids even if he said that he was no good with them, insisting that the twins were different because they were forced to like him.

“Hey, uh…can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“I have a question…sort of a…request.”  
“Ok” She swapped Lily for Rose and as he sat down on the rocking chair and bounced his other niece on his knee he went on.  
“I was wondering…that is I wanted to know if I could…would it be alright…”  
“Diego.”  
He looked up at her and she simply smiled, relaxing him. These two identical women who came into their lives were polar opposites in every way except looks. That and how their smiles could instantly put you at ease. “I want your permission to ask Melissa to marry me.”

This was not exactly what Delores was expecting. She knew that Diego was trying to do the honorable thing and if their father wasn’t in jail…or a bastard…he would have gone to him. Delores, however, had no time for that old world sort of bullshit. “Diego, I think that is a question for Melissa…not me.”  
“Right.” He looked at his niece and made a face, causing the young girl to giggle. Looking back at Delores, she could see he was a bit embarrassed, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I know why you asked, it’s just that with all I’ve been through…I say if you want something, go get it. No need to ask my permission.” She finished off with a wink, letting him know that even though she wouldn’t say it, he had the go ahead to ask her sister for her hand. Diego smiled and stood up with Lily and followed Delores and Rose down to the kitchen for some birthday breakfast.

When they got to the kitchen, Melissa was already there and made a bee line for the first baby she saw. Scooping Lily out of Diego’s arms and into her own she immediately began fawning over her. “There are my favorite nieces! Happy birthday girls!” She peppered Lily with kisses and walked over to the highchairs to set her down for breakfast. Diego crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock indignation and huffed. “I see where I rank.” She passed by him on her way to get Rose and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. “You’re cute honey, but not…you know…BABY cute.”  
“I can accept that.”

“Seriously!” All eyes turned to Five as he stomped into the kitchen, holding a coffee cup in one hand. “How is someone named ‘Renesme’ going to give me shit about the name Five?”  
“Language!” Delores swatted his arm as he walked over to give the twins kisses, a sweetness slipping into his voice reserved only for his daughters. “Happy birthday ladies.” His tone immediately went back to annoyance as he turned from the girls. “I mean, Renesme? I don’t even know if I’m saying that right! And this snotty teenager has the audacity to say, ‘what kind of name is Five?’”  
“Well,” Delores said while mixing up oatmeal for the girls. “If you hadn’t broken your coffee maker, you wouldn’t have to go to Starbucks in the first place.”  
“It was an accident.”  
“It burned you…so you punched it.”

After the girls were fed, Lily instantly started babbling “Daddy!” and holding her arms above her head. Five picked her up and began mumbling something about calculus which Delores chose to ignore. “You know, you’re not supposed to pick favorites.”  
Five looked at her and smirked. “Are you talking to me…or her?”  
“Ouch!”  
“You know I love all my ladies equally.” He turned back to the one in his arms, currently grabbing for his nose. “Lily just gets the edge because she was the first to call me Daddy.”  
“Was she?” Delores smiled a wicked smile.  
Diego looked up from the paper. “Gross.”

Klaus entered the kitchen pushing the double stroller with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. “Where are my girls? It’s time for Uncle Klaus bonding time!!!”  
Five handed Lily over to him and sat next to Diego, taking a section of paper. “Don’t you mean, ‘Uncle Klaus uses our kids to gossip with single Moms and hit on single Dads at the park?”  
“Can’t it be both?” He tilted his head before patting Five on the top of his, gaining a death glare from his brother. Delores helped get the girls ready and soon the trio was heading out the front door on their way to the park.

Delores simply shook her head and smiled. She loved the way her life turned out. It may have had a rocky start (which was the understatement of the year) but right now, with the whole family living in as much harmony as a bunch of dysfunctional adults with shitty childhoods can…she was happy.

“Well.” Diego stood up, putting the rest of the paper in front of Five. “I got to get to the gym. Got a fight coming up and want to train this morning so I can be back for the party.”  
Melissa stood as well. “Can I come?”  
Diego put his arm around her and pulled her close. “You know if you come, I’m not going to get any decent training in.” She pouted and looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. “Fine. Let’s go.” They left the kitchen and Delores and Five were finally alone. 

She sat next to him and stared at the back of the paper until he finally sensed someone looking at him. From behind the paper he said, “Can I help you?”  
“Nope. You’ve already done enough.”  
He sighed and brought the paper down to look at her quizzically. “How’s that?”  
Delores took a deep breath and let it out, almost meditatively, “I’m pregnant.”

Five nearly tore the paper in two in his rush to reach her. This was a far better reaction, she thought, than the first time. He kissed her deeply before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She pulled him into a hug and that’s how Vanya found them.  
“Oh good, you know.”  
“What the shit, Vanya?” Delores pulled away from Five and looked at her sister-in-law. “How the hell?  
Vanya pointed at her ears. “I can hear someone cough from about a mile away…hearing a couple of heart beats is not difficult.”  
Five’s face turned white. “A couple?”  
“Oh shit, you haven’t been to the doctor yet?”


	2. Special Announcements and Wedding Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is full of announcements and then Five and Luther discuss an upcoming wedding.

A few weeks later and the whole family was sitting down to dinner when Five stood up and cleared his throat. “Everyone. I have an announcement.” He smiled at Delores and saw Vanya struggle to sit still out of the corner of his eye. “Delores is pregnant again.” This time they got the reaction they wanted. Klaus’ eyes got wide and he stood up, making his way to Delores in a sort of half jog, half dance. When he reached her, she was already up and ready for the hug. Everyone else was a mix of congratulations and cheers. Vanya spoke up over the roar, “tell ‘em the best part!”  
“Oh yeah. It’s twins again.”  
“What?” Allison’s jaw dropped nearly to the floor. “What are the odds of that?”  
“Pretty good, apparently.” Five quickly teleported to the other side of the room to avoid Klaus’ grasp. “The doctor said that a twin is more likely to have twins and once you’ve had multiples, you are prone to having them again.”

As the bustle died down and everyone started to take their seats once again, Klaus stayed standing. “Well, far be it from me to steal anyone’s ‘announcement thunder’…” He stuck his tongue out at Five’s eye roll. “But I have a bit of news as well, if that’s ok.”  
Delores smiled. “Of course, the more the merrier!”  
“Well, I met someone.” He reached over to swat at Diego when he heard a ‘hear we go’ “That’s enough from the peanut gallery. His name is Jason, he has a sweet little boy named Michael, and we are going on our second date tomorrow night.”

Allison looked to Luther and gave him a nervous, questioning look. He shrugged and nodded, so as Klaus sat, she stood. “As long as we have the announcements going…” All eyes turned to her. “Luther and I are engaged.”  
“What?!” The recently subdued roar of cheers and back slapping built up again as nearly everyone was on their feet to congratulate the couple. Hugs and kisses were passed around and even Five offered a handshake to his brother wearing a genuine smile. “Welcome to the club big guy.” He looked back at Delores pulling Allison into a huge hug. “It’s pretty awesome.”  
“Thanks.” 

“Alright, alright!” Diego shouted above the crowd. “Everyone calm down.” He took Melissa’s hand as the family began to settle again. “If no one objects. We’ve got one too.”  
Klaus rounded the table back to his seat and got a good laugh out of everyone when he said, “let me guess…you already ARE married.”  
“Um…yeah, actually.” This time there were no cheers. There were no congratulations. There was no noise of any kind. Everyone turned to stare at Diego and Melissa, most not being able to find their words. “Yeah, I asked her a few days ago and we went and got a license, waited the 24 hours and did it at the courthouse this afternoon. Neither of us really like being the center of attention, you know…”  
Five burst out laughing, “you’re doing a bang-up job of avoiding it!”

With all the announcements out of the way, the family finally sat down to dinner. Diego and Melissa being the main topic of conversation. Not only were the newlyweds talked about, but they barely had time to eat as they spent the rest of the night answering questions from all sides.

~~~~~~

“Hey, Five?” Luther looked to the other side of the room he and his brother were currently painting. The need for another nursery gave the former superheroes purpose and the two liked having a mission again, even if it were just to paint and decorate for another set of babies.  
“Yes?”  
“What if I’m bad at it?”  
“Bad at what?”  
“Being a husband.”  
Five put his roller down on the tray and looked over at his twin. “Luther. The shit I’ve done…kidnapping Delores and taking her into a hell hole of a future, working as an assassin for a less than stand-up company, getting stuck in my 13 year old body…not to mention disappearing for the first five months of my first two kid’s lives…” Luther simply nodded and Five continued. “Delores still loves me. I’d say you’ll be just fine.”

Luther pondered that thought for a moment, wracking his brain for anything he’s done that would rival Five’s laundry list of offenses. Coming up with nothing, he finally smiled. “Thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Five picked up the roller and once again starts painting, not noticing that his brother had not followed suit.  
“Um. Could I ask you another question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Not really a question, more of a favor.”  
“Who do you need me to kill?”  
Luther searched his brother’s face for signs of that being a joke. His eyes widened as the shorter man turned to him and had a look of complete seriousness on his face. “No one!”  
“Hmm.” Five went back to painting and Luther decided to table the thought that his twin was legitimately disappointed at not being hired as a hit-man. “I was wondering if, you’d be my best man?”  
Five stopped painting. His arm froze and the roller never left the wall as he spoke in almost a whisper, “me?”  
“Yeah you. You’re my brother.” Luther tentatively put a hand on Five’s shoulder. “My real brother. That’s something I don’t share with the other guys and quite frankly, even when we were kids…I always liked you.”  
Five turned to his brother. “We hated each other…all of us.”  
“No. Diego and I hated each other. You…I respected. You got the job done without all the bull shit. You did as you were told but at the same time, no one ever really told you what to do…even Dad.”

Five stared at Luther for a moment before a very faint smile played on his lips. “I’d be honored to be your best man.” Luther beamed and fought the urge to pull Five into a bear hug (there could be no wedding if the groom was dead). Both men turned back to their painting and Five said with a wicked grin. “For the record…I DID hate you back then.”

Luther simply shook his head, knowing that this was the best he was going to get out of Five and the two men went back to work in a comfortable silence before Delores and Allison walked in. Allison stepped up behind him and in a mock authoritative tone declared, “you missed a spot.”  
Luther stepped back. “Did I?”  
Five and Allison both rolled their eyes and Five couldn’t help but think that the main thing he and his sister had in common was their ability to dish out sarcasm. Too bad it was lost on the rest of the family.

Delores surveyed the room and nodded. “This place is looking pretty good boys.” She leaned into Five’s hug and looked up at him. “I think we’ll keep you.”  
Five looked around at their handy work. “Do you realize that a couple months after your wedding, there will be four sets of twins living under this roof?”  
“Yeah,” Allison answered. “And can I just say that terrifies me.”  
“Why?”  
“I just don’t think I have the strength to carry and give birth to twins.” She looked at Delores. “You looked miserable during the last few months.”  
“Don’t worry. Five was doing research on it because, of course he was…”  
“What?”  
“And he found that it’s really the mother’s being a twin that has more of an effect on her having multiples. My husband being a twin was just coincidence.”

This seemed to put Allison at ease. She moved on to the real reason they came in there in the first place. “So, did you ask him?”  
“Oh yeah.” Luther smiled. “He said yes!”  
“Good!” She turned to Five and suddenly her face got profoundly serious. “No strippers at the bachelor party mister.”  
“Geez, I’ve been best man for all of 20 minutes, at least give me time to piss you off.” Allison backed off, but her eyes still squinted a bit as Five’s smirk told her that ‘now there will totally be strippers, even if they weren’t in the original plan.’ “I assume I will be walking Vanya down the aisle?”  
“Yup, and Diego will walk Melissa and Klaus will walk Delores.”  
“Oh no…” Delores threw her arms up in protest. “I am going to be big as a house by then, please, no bridesmaid dress for me.”

As if summoned by an unseen force, Klaus poked his head in the room. “Did I hear that you need one less groomsman? Oh no!” Allison crossed her arms and sighed as Klaus continued in a stilted voice. “I guess I’ll just have to do another job then. Bummer.”  
He stared at Allison expectantly and after looking into his puppy dog eyes and knowing that Delores would stand her ground on not being a bridesmaid, she finally decided to give in and reluctantly said, “Fine, you can be the ring bearer.”  
“YES!!!” Klaus threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek before rushing from the room, calling back as he went, “I’m gonna call Claire…we need to coordinate our accessories!”


	3. Lets Have a Wedding...Hargreeves Style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther and Allison get married...Five and Delores get a surprise.

Five stood at the altar between Luther and Diego and looked out at the church marveling at what a full house it was. Half of the people Luther even knew were standing up here on either side of the bride and groom, so the entire place was filled to the brim with Allison’s friends from the movie world. There were even a very select few journalists who were allowed to take pictures and report on the event after a rigorous screening process.

He scanned the front row and couldn’t help but allow a smile to form on his face. Klaus was silently keeping Claire and the twins busy on the floor in front of the first pew as Delores struggled to stay comfortable on the wooden bench. She caught his eye and shrugged as if to say, ‘Seven months pregnant with twins…what are you gonna do?’ It was a lovely ceremony, even if Five knew that most of it was for show. The family had never been religious but when Allison married Patrick at a courthouse, apparently the press went nuts so a second wedding not done ‘right’ simply would not do.

Five was glad his wedding was short and sweet. Diego probably thinking the same thing. They kept each other in check during the whole ordeal, Five nudging Diego when he started laughing at one of the cheesy hymns and Diego shoving Five when he zoned out and didn’t hear his cue to give Luther Allison’s ring. All in all, the entire affair went smoothly…until it didn’t.

“If there is anyone here who has reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony,” the priest said, jarring Five from his thoughts on time travel, “let them speak now, or forever hold their piece.” A pained groan emitted from the crowd and there was a collective gasp as people thought that someone was actually objecting. Klaus stood up and addressed the room. “Oh no, it’s ok! No one objecting, just a woman going into labor!”

“WHAT!?” Five teleported off the altar and down next to Delores who was doubled over, the evidence of her water breaking on the floor near the pew.   
“I’m sorry.” She managed between deep breaths. “I tried to keep it quiet until after the ceremony.” He grabbed her arm and bent over to look at her. “How long?”  
“Since the first reading.”  
“Delores!” Allison was now on the other side of the expectant mother, ignoring the flash of a camera and the bustle of the crowd, some trying to make room, others trying to get a better look. “You should have said something!”  
“I didn’t…want to…bother any…ooooohh!”

Allison turned to the priest who was still standing on the pulpit next to a dumbfounded Luther. “I do!”   
Luther took the hint and looked at the man as well, “I do too.”  
“Oh,” The priest quickly recovered and stammered, “then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife!”  
Luther jumped down and started clearing a path for the rest of the Hargreeves clan to follow out to the waiting limo. 

Five ignored Delores’ protests about possibly giving birth in a rented vehicle and shoved her as gently as possible into the car before climbing in himself. Allison poked her head in and barked at the driver to take them to the hospital. She told Five that they would see them there and as the car sped off, she took a deep breath, turned, and tried to figure out what to do with all her guests.

~~~~~~

The entire way to the hospital, in the wheelchair speeding through the halls, and lying in her bed waiting for the doctor, Delores kept shaking her head and crying to Five, “it’s too early.”  
“Shh…it’s going to be ok.”  
“No, it’s too early Five, they are coming too early.”  
Before he could reassure her again, the doctor strolled into the room, greeting the couple with a warm smile. She looked at the mother to be in a sequin top with a long flowy skirt and the father in a full-on tuxedo and chuckled a bit while washing her hands. “You guys didn’t have to dress up for me.”  
“We were at my brother’s wedding.”   
“Oh, damn.” The nurse helped her with a set of gloves, and she sat on a rolling chair in front of Delores. “Let’s see how far along we are, huh?”

“It’s too early.” Delores voiced her concern to the doctor who simply poked her head up and smiled at the stressed woman. “You are far enough along that I’m not concerned one bit. Babies are born early all the time…especially twins.” She put her hand on Delores’ knee and squeezed gently. “You are all going to be just fine.” Five felt Delores’ hand relax a bit and saw her visibly calm down at that. It was short lived, however, as the labor started just a few minutes later.

Nearly 6 hours later Five found himself plodding down the hall into the maternity ward’s family waiting room. As he entered the room he took in the ridiculous site before him, three men in tuxedos, each holding a different child, two women in matching bridesmaids dresses, and one trying and failing to sit elegantly on a small waiting room sofa in a full blown wedding dress. He cleared his throat in lieu of a greeting and immediately everyone popped up and rushed to him. 

“Are they boys?” Klaus started in right away. “I bet they are both boys…Five would make sure that he would have an even amount on each side.”  
“Daddy!” Lily reached out from Diego’s arms but Five simply stared straight ahead, in a daze, earning a pout from his ‘totally not favorite’ daughter.  
“Five?” Vanya put her arm on his shoulder. “Is everything ok? Delores?”  
His head snapped to her as if he forgot someone could reach out and touch him. “Yeah. She’s great, everyone’s healthy.”

There was a collective sigh of relief but still a lingering question on all of their minds. “Well…?” Diego prompted.  
“All girls.” Five sputtered. It was rare to see Five flustered in any way, so there were a few in the group who were certainly enjoying this.   
“HA!” Klaus started dancing around with Rose and in a sing-song voice called out, “Five has four daughters, Five has four daughters, Five has…”  
“Five.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said, Five has…”  
“No.” Five still didn’t make eye contact with anyone, seemingly still in a state of shock. 

“Apparently,” he began, gaining a rapt audience immediately. “There is a phenomenon called ‘the hidden twin.’ It’s where a second embryo is behind the first on an ultrasound and it isn’t often caught until the final one…” There wasn’t a closed jaw as he drifted off, “we were scheduled for the final ultrasound on Monday…”  
“Shit.” Vanya put her hand over her mouth. “I just thought one of the heartbeats was louder than the other.”  
“Wait.” Luther looked around his family and settled on Five. “Are you saying….?”  
“Triplets.”

It was hard to get everyone crowded around the two pained window that led into the NICU but eventually, everyone had a view of the room inside. A nurse walked over and saw Five at the front of the group. He held up his wrist band, identifying him as the father of the Hargreeves triplets and the nurse nodded. She motioned for two other nurses to help her and they each picked up a baby girl from a bassinet and held them up for the very well-dressed group to admire.

“They’re so tiny,” Allison cooed, half awe, half concern.   
Five placed his hand on the window as a tear fell down his face. “The doctor said the NICU is just a precaution due to them being early and a bit underweight. They are healthy and are going to be fine.”  
“Did you pick names?”  
“Yeah, we are sticking with the plants because both Delores and I missed plants most of all when we were…” He blinked for a minute and watched the nurses put the newest additions to his family back in their beds. “…stuck.” He turned to his family. “We had chosen Basil and Sorrel for boys, and Iris and Daisy for girls. I guess we’ll need another one now.”  
“How about Holly?” Vanya suggested. “Like the Christmas plant?”  
“Holly…” He smiled. “I’ll run it by Delores, but I like it.”  
“Well, it’s the least I can do…what with my unreliable ultrasound skills.”


	4. 5 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Delores try to have a little "adult time" after the kids are all in bed. The key word here is, "try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the M rated chapter. There is nothing graphic but it's M just to be safe.

Five was turning the handle to their bedroom just as Delores rounded the corner and met him. “Everyone asleep?” He said through a yawn. He had just come from the twins’ room. They found out early that trying to team up on both rooms just made the bedtime process longer. It was much easier to have one put the twins down, the other tackle the triplets.  
“Yup.” She followed him into the room and laughed as he plopped down with a thump, face first, on the bed. “That bad, huh?”  
“Mmmffpphh.” Was the only response she received.

To say that the couple was tired would be a bit of an understatement. Being a child superhero, traveling to the apocalypse and surviving 40 years on nothing but cockroaches and stale twinkies, not to mention one of you being inside a mannequin body was nothing compared to having five children all under the age of two. Delores laid down on her back next to Five. “This is why your Dad built a robot.”  
Five turned his head to face hers. “Well, he built her because Vanya kept killing nannies but…I expect at least one of our girls to become homicidal by the time they are five.”  
“Like father, like daughter?”  
“Yeah.” He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at his wife. “At least we’ve reached the terrible twos!”

The day had been full of fun and excitement. The twins turned two and the Hargreeves threw a massive party. Five didn’t even know half the people there. Delores had become quite the social butterfly after they returned to the correct timeline. She was a member of various community organizations and mom clubs and as such, the house was packed with parents and children Five had never even seen. The gift table was piled high and Five even laughed despite himself as Klaus and Diego seemed way more excited about some of the gifts than the girls.

“It was a good day.”  
He laid back down, this time on his back and closed his eyes and was about to drift off when he felt the bed shift next to him. Opening one eye, he caught Delores slinking over and pulling herself on top of him, sandwiching him between her and the bed. “Unless you’re too tired…”  
Five immediately bolted upright, eliciting a giggle out of his wife as she nearly fell out of his lap. “I am NEVER too tired.”

They made quick work of their clothes and soon, Five found himself once again on his back as Delores straddled him. They were building up a nice rhythm when he heard a familiar pop. His head snapped in the direction of the noise and he found himself eye to eye with Lily who instantly started crying. “SHIT!” Five nearly launched Delores onto the floor as he scrambled to pull the blankets up over his lower half. Delores, catching on to what was happening, stood up, grabbed a pillow, and shielded herself from her daughter’s eyes as the girl turned and ran out of the room.

“Oh my god!” Delores reached for her robe and was putting it on when she heard Five start to laugh. She shot an angry look in his direction. “This is soooo not funny.”  
Five sat up and tried to quell his laughter enough to speak. “It’s hilarious.”  
“Our daughter, who is probably terrified that she suddenly has the power to teleport, is now traumatized for life from seeing her mother riding her father like a damn mechanical bull!”  
Five wiped away a tear as he stood up and put on his pajama pants. “She’s far too young to remember this. She’ll be fine.” 

They stood in silence for a moment before Delores asked, “When did you get your powers?”  
“It was a bit later…three I think.”  
“She’s probably so scared.”  
“I’ll go talk to her.” Five leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “You go dig out those trackers that Vanya bought for the baby shower…we’re gonna need them.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering...Five punching the coffee maker is the Hillywood reference. If you have not watched the Hillywood Show's Umbrella Academy video, I highly recommend it...it's pretty funny.


End file.
